W poszukiwaniu Skały Piorunów
Zmierzch Bogów: Walka o Życie - część 3, odcinek 1. Svartalfheim, kraina krasnoludów, na pierwszy jest podobna do Álfheimu. Główną różnicą jest atmosfera panująca w tym miejscu. Mieszkańcy są żywi i mniej dostojni niż elfy. Większość z nich to znakomici kowale. To ze Svartalfheimu pochodził Mjolnir, młot Thora oraz wszystkie najpotężniejsze i najwspanialsze bronie, a również ozdoby i biżuteria. Tak, zaiste Svartalfheim słynie z tworzenia. Dziewiątka młodych bogów ma stanąć przed wyzwaniem w tym pełnym tajemnic miejscu, gdzie krasnoludy wyrabiają, co się da. A więc ich wyprawa zaczyna się właśnie od kuźni.. Thyri, Asgeir, Egir, Shad'Ya, Eithne, Yrsa, Tore, Egir i Throst stali u bram kuźni, czekając aż ktoś wyjdzie im na przeciw. Thyri:-Co myślicie o Sigrid? Jak dla mnie odpadła niesłusznie. Eithne:-Czemu? Zwycięzca Turnieju ma zostać władcą - ona już nim jest. I kto tu wygrał? Yrsa:-Pewnie, że ona.. jeszcze do tego ma smakowitego niewolnika.. Shad'Ya:-Przystopuj trochę! Jesteś przecież z Elric'iem. Thyri:-Do tego w trzecim miesiącu ciąży.. Yrsa:-Wiem, wiem... ale... co się dziwicie? Lord Arhonn jest znany z bycia najpiękniejszym bogiem w całym Yggdrasilu! Sigrid pewnie jest teraz bardzo... *Eithne i Thyri patrzą się na nią pobłażliwie* szczęśliwa! Throst:-Uważam, że każda eliminacja jak dotąd jest słuszna. Asgeir:-Dopóki sam nie odpadasz? Throst:-Dopóki odpadają tacy, którzy by nie podołali. Sigrid jest dobrym kandydatem na władcę, ale nie poradziłaby sobie z dwoma światami na raz. O Elric'u nie trzeba wspominać. Runa:-Są wśród nas tacy, którzy podołali by rządzeniu dwoma światami na raz. Myślę że Sigrid do nich należy. Tore:-No skoro Runa to mówi... Egir:-A wszyscy wierzymy Runie tylko dlatego, że jest córką Mimira? Żałosne... Runa:-Obserwowałeś w ogóle Sigrid? Ta dziewczyna jest zdolna do poświęceń jak nikt! Nie trzeba być geniuszem, by zobaczyć, że nadaje się na władcę. Niestety teraz jest nieodwracalnie związana z Utgardem. Yrsa:-...i z Arhonnem! Eithne:-Ile razy mam ci powtarzać - między nimi nic nie ma! Yrsa:-Ukrywają to! Dyskusję bogów przerwało odchrząknięcie. Przed nimi stał Alviss. Alviss:-Witajcie w Svartalfheimie! Zanim wyznaczę wam pierwsze zadanie, muszę wam coś pokazać - chodźcie. Alviss prowadził ich na najwyższą wieżę kuźni. Schody wydawały się nie mieć końca. Było ich tak dużo, że po pewnym czasie nawet Eithne wysiadła i wezwała Sleipnira, by ją zawiózł na górę.. Skończyło się tak, że cała dziewiątka na nim jechała. Asgeir:-Krasnoludy... mają... zabójczą... kondycję... Eithne:-Kiedy to się skończy? Bo nam Sleipnir zdechnie! Alviss:-Cierpliwości, Thorsdottir, cierpliwości... Throst:-Zostało dokładnie pięćset dwadzieścia stopni. Krasnolud spojrzał na niego z uznaniem. Alviss:-Dobrze, naprawdę dobrze... może to ty jesteś tym, o którym mówił Wili... Gdy w końcu dotarli na samą górę, znaleźli się w niewielkiej, ciemnej komnacie. Północną ścianę pokrywało wielkie lustro bez obramowania. Była to jedyna rzecz, która się tu znajdowała... Alviss:-Czy wiecie co to jest? Yrsa:-Lustro! Właśnie to mi było potrzebne! Bogini podbiegła do zwierciadła i krzyknęła z przerażenia, gdy nie ujrzała swego odbicia. Alviss:-To nie jest zwykłe lustro.. To Oko Światów. Dzięki niemu będziecie mogli skontaktować się z dowolnym ze światów. Spójrzcie. Podszedł do lustra uniósł dłonie, wykonując znak słońca. Albviss:-Utgard. W lustrze pojawiło się wnętrze lodowego pałacu. Alviss:-Sigrid.. Na ekranie bogowie ujrzeli ich byłą kompankę. Sigrid:-Witajcie. Thyri:-S-Sigrid... Jak? Sigrid:-Nie przedstawiono wam działania Oka Światów? Runa:-Ciekawy wynalazek.. że też nie wiedziałam o nim wcześniej. Czy to znaczy, że będziemy mogli się w każdej chwili porozumieć z Sigrid? Alviss:-Gdy tylko będziecie przy Oku. Runa:-Rozumiem.. Sigrid uśmiechnęła się. Sigrid:-To co chcecie wiedzieć? Yrsa:-Kiedy ślub? Sigrid:-Nie będzie żadnego ślubu! Nawet nie dotknęłam Arhonna! Głos Arhonna w tle:-Jeszcze! Sigrid:-Cicho bądź! Yrsa:-I tak znamy prawdę! Sigrid:-Tylko to chcecie wiedzieć? Eithne:-Nie. Byłaś kiedyś w Svartalfheimie? Sigrid:-Dawno temu... tak. Eithne:-Co nas tu może czekać? Sigrid:-Starcie z krasnoludami... wykuwanie broni - tak... żeby w ogóle zaczęli brać was na poważnie - musicie coś wykuć. Runa:-Takie pewnie będzie zadanie. Skoro mamy rządzić, musimy zdobyć szacunek wszystkich światów, w tym Svartalfheimu.. Yrsa:-Co? Praca w kuźni?! Nie! Tore:-Zawsze mogło być gorzej... wojna. Throst:-Myślę, że wiem, co karzą nam uczynić.. Słyszeliście kiedyś legendę o Skale Piorunów? Eithne:-Tak.. Asgeir:-No jasne, że Eithne słyszała, Eithne wie wszystko, co związane z piorunami od tatusia! Eithne:-Przymknij się. To znana opowieść. Runa:-Legenda głosi, że niegdyś krasnoludy byli zwykłymi kowalami, niczym ludzie, lecz pewnego dnia, jeden z nich - Ghramma Zdobywca wybrał się w głąb Wielkiej Puszczy, szukając rozwiązania odwiecznego problemu swej rasy: Krasnoludy uważana były za gorszych z powodu niskiego wzrostu i braku cechy wyróżniającej ten lud. Elfy miały otrzymać rozkaz ich wymordowania, lecz ich pan - Beltherion, którego niektórzy z nas znają lepiej *patrzy na Shad'Yę, która rzuca jej krótkie "EJ!"*, a niektórzy gorzej, czekał z wykonaniem rozkazu. Tak więc Ghramma wszedł do puszczy, modląc się do krasnoludzkich bogów, by dali mu coś, co wyróżni jego rasę. Ci usłuchali go i doprowadzili do Skały Piorunów - tajemniczego głazu, wokół którego odkryto rudy niezwykłych surowców, o których wciąż niewiele wiadomo. Powiada się, że kto ich dotknie - zyskuje umiejętności mistrza, jeśli tylko naprawdę tego pragnie. Tylko krasnoludy mają taką wolę, by odpowiednio wykorzystać owe minerały. Odtąd ich wyroby stały się sławne w całym Yggdrasilu. Shad'Ya:-Myślisz więc, że każą nam odnaleźć Skałę Piorunów? Runa:-Możliwe... wciąż dają nam zadania pozornie niewykonalne... przywrócić światłość opanowanemu przez ciemność Alfheimowi... Przetrwać noc w Utgardzie... Sigrid nawet znalazła sposób, by go uzdrowić *zwraca się do Sigrid* I jak ci idzie? Sigrid:-Coraz lepiej. Wokół pałacu udało mi się stopić śnieg, pierwsze rośliny już kiełkują. Oczywiście są to rośliny tundrowe, gdyż nigdy nie będzie tu wielkiego ogrodu - jednak to kraina lodów. Wszystko co chcę, to poprawić jakość życia ziemi i może kilka roślin zasadzić. Thyri:-Rośliny w Utgardzie?! Chciałabym to zobaczyć! Egir:-Pewnie sam Odyn też by chciał. Dobrze, że ta wariatka odpadła, może jeszcze HELHEIM próbowałaby przywrócić do życia? Sigrid:-Wciąż tu jestem, Egirze. Helheim... ogólnie cały Nifhleim jest już martwy - a co umarło, nie może żyć po raz drugi. Jotunheim jeszcze żył i dało się go odratować - więc dlaczego tego nie zrobić? Poza tym ukazała mi się Landvætir! Egir:-Myślę, że tylko opóźniasz los tej ziemi.. Alviss:-Czas wasz minął, pożegnajcie się z Sigrid. Czas na zadanie.. Thyri:-Cóż tym razem mamy zrobić? Krasnolud uśmiechnął się chytrze w stronę Runy, która skinęła głową. Alviss:-Myślę, że już to wiecie. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Dziewiątka młodych bogów stała przed Wielką Puszczą Svartalfheimu. Alviss zmierzył ich wzrokiem i mruknął do nich coś w niezrozumiałym języku. Alviss:-Skały Piorunów nikt nie widział od dawna. W pojedynkę na pewno nie dacie sobie rady, tylko wielki Ghramma tego dokonał, więc pozwolę wam udać się tam trójkami... jest was akurat dziewiątka. Kapitanowie grup są następujący: Eithne, Throst i Egir. Możecie wybrać sobie grupy. Eithne:-Shad'Ya. Throst:-Asgeir. Egir:-Runa... i Tore. Asgeir:-Throoooost! Wybierz Thyri! Thyri:-Taaak! Wybierz mnie.. Throst spojrzał z pogardą na Asgeira i Thyri. Throst:-Niech wam będzie.. Thyri. Eithne:-A więc zostaje mi Yrsa... Yrsa:-Nie cieszysz się? Eithne:-Będziesz utrudniać z uwagi na twój stan.. Shad'Ya:-Czy są tu jakieś niebezpieczne stworzenia, na które trzeba uważać? Alviss:-Kiedyś Puszcza była siedliskiem wargów, lecz dawno ich tam nie widziano. Prócz tego - to niezbadany obszar, nigdy nie wiadomo, czego się można spodziewać. Runa:-Nie jest to zbyt mądre, by posyłać tam Yrsę w takim stanie... Alviss:-Mogła o tym pomyśleć zanim się tego dopuściła. Yrsa:-Poradzę sobie... Eithne i Shad'Ya dobrze walczą. Alviss:-Widzę, że jesteście gotowi. Rozpocznijmy więc próbę oddania! Zapadła cisza, a następnie Alviss rozwiał się w powietrzu, zostawiając ich samych przy wejściu do Puszczy. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Svartalfheim nie jest, w przeciwieństwie do Álfheimu harmonijną krainą. Krasnoludy często buntują się przeciw swemu władcy. Wielu z nich wyrusza na poszukiwania Skały Piorunów, chcąc wykorzystać jej moc do obalenia Alviss'a, zabijając wszystkich, którzy staną im na drodze... Grupa Egira skierowała się na wschód Puszczy. W Svartalfheimie panowało przekonanie, że na wschodzie zawsze znajdują się najbardziej istotne obiekty. Egir:-Jesteś pewna, że ten przesąd tu funkcjonuje? Runa:-Tak. Mój ojciec, gdy jeszcze żył, opowiadał mi tajemnice różnych światów. Egir:-Tak? Więc jakie są tajemnice Helheimu? Runa:-Gdy stoisz w jego sercu i zwrócisz się na północ, tak, abyś idąc w lini prostej utworzył dwusieczną kąta pomiędzy dwoma przecinającymi się mostami piekieł, możesz wydostać się z Helheimu przechodząc po tej linii i przejść prosto do Walhalli. Egir zamrugał i posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie. Egir:-Naprawdę wiesz wiele, córko Mimira. Tore:-Nie zrozumiałem nic z tego, co powiedziała.. Egir:-I lepiej, by tak pozostało. *zwraca się do Runy* Muszę powiedzieć matce, by nigdy nie wpuszczała cię do Helheimu. Runa:-Jeśli dobrze pójdzie - i tak pojawię się tam. Za pośrednictwem Turnieju. Tore:-Nie chciałbym widzieć tego miejsca... skoro to piekło.. pewnie trwa tam nieustannie wojna. Runa:-Jak i na świecie. Nigdy nie było stałego pokoju i najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie będzie, jeśli Gimlea nie dostanie dobrego władcy. A nawet jeśli - to poza Gimleą wciąż trwa konflikt, na przykład pomiędzy Jotunheimem, a Musphelheimem. Może Sigrid go załagodzi, ale boję się, że może jej się nie udać. Natura istot żywych nie jest pokojowa - zawsze prędzej czy później wybuchnie wojna. Egir:-Wojny są kłopotliwe...śmierć ma pełne ręce roboty.. Tore:-Czy wy zawsze jesteście takimi optymistami? Runa:-Tak wygląda prawdziwy świat. Może czas byś się obudził, Tore.. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Eithne wybrała się ze swoją drużyną na zachód Puszczy, twierdząc, że skoro najprawdopodobniej Skała Piorunów znajduje się w przeciwnym kierunku niż wskazuje przesąd. Yrsa i Shad'Ya podążyły za nią. Eithne:-Zmartwię cię, Shad.. Shad'Ya:-Czymże? Eithne:-Mój ojciec bywał już w Svartalfheimskiej puszczy... zamieszkują ją mroczne elfy na czele z ich władcą - Noireht'em. Wiesz, jakie jest twoj szczęście? Shad'Ya:-Tym razem nie dam się porwać.. Szczególnie nie nowemu elfowi. Yrsa:-Aż tak ci się nie podobało u Beltheriona? Shad'Ya:-Skończ. Masz dziwne sugestie. Yrsa:-Nic nie mówiłam. Shad'Ya:-Jeszcze.. Już ja cię znam.. Beltherion mnie nie obchodzi. Zupełnie. Yrsa:-Tak, to widać, szczególnie, gdy się uśmiechasz za każdym razem, gdy wypowiadam jego imię. Eithne:-Nie robi tak, Yrsa. Ubzdurałaś sobie, że pasują do siebie i już do końca turnieju zakłócać spokój Shad'Yi? Yrsa:-Hmm... to może wolisz Noirehta? Shad'Ya:-Nigdy w życiu nie widziałam go na oczy. Odkąd mój ojciec stworzył świat.. Eithne:-..w co nie wszyscy wierzą.. Shad'Ya:-Słucham? Eithne:-Podobno najmądrzejsi Yggdrasilu znaleźli prawdziwą historię Stworzenia, lecz nie chcą się z nami nią podzielić.. właśnie... Kto stworzył twojego ojca, gdy ten tworzył Midgard? Znana nam teoria nie wyjaśnia wszystkiego... Shad'Ya:-Ale w takim razie... może Runa wie? Eithne:-Całkiem możliwe... --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Throst skierował swą grupę w kierunku Serca Lasu, wierząc, że położenie Skały Piorunów nie ma nic wspólnego z przesądem. Asgeir i Thyri nie sprzeczali się, podejrzewając Throsta o znanie dokładnego położenia ich celu. Throst:-Asgeir. Thyri. Wiem, gdzie znajduje się Skała Piorunów. Jednakże nie chcę tam iść. Asgeir:-CO?! Ale to jest nasze zada... Throst:-Wiem, jednak to jest miejsce, w którym... Uznajmy, że mam z nim po prostu związane złe wspomnienia. Thyri:-Jakie to? Throst:-Zrobiłem coś niewybaczalnego.. Nie musicie wiedzieć. Thyri, masz może mapę Svartalfheimu? Zaznaczyłbym wam położenie Skały Piorunów i.. Asgeir:-Nie - powiedz, co miałeś powiedzieć. Nie chcę, by w naszej drużynie były jakieś tajemnice. Throst:*rzuca mu zabójcze spojrzenie*-Przysięgam ci, że nie wiesz do kogo mówisz. Asgeir poczuł, że przechodzi go dreszcz. Throst nigdy się tak nie zachowywał... to przypominało bardziej Egira.. Próbował jednak nie pokazać po sobie, że się zląkł. Asgeir:-Nie wiem za kogo się uważasz, ale nie pozwolę ci traktować nas, jak osoby na niższym poziomie! Nic o nas nie wiesz! Throst:-A co ty wiesz o mnie, Asgeirze? Żyłem dłużej niż ty. Asgeir:-Dobre sobie! Jestem od ciebie starszy - moja matka zrodziła mnie, gdy twój ojciec dopiero się urodził, a więc.. Throst:-Nie mam ojca, synu Agira. Tyr nie jest nawet ze mną spokrewniony. Asgeir zbladł. Asgeir:-Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Throst:-Że nic o mnie nie wiesz. A teraz lepiej słuchaj tego, co powiem, albowiem możesz pożałować. Asgeir:-Nie boję się kłamliwego pomiotu... Throst:-Kłamliwego? A co ty na to.. gdybyś przestał istnieć? Asgeir:-Zabijesz mnie? To sprzeczne z zasadami Turnieju! Pan Nieba uśmiechnął się podejrzanie. Throst:-Są inne sposoby niż zabicie ciała, by zakończyć czyjąś egzystencję.. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- W głębi Svartalfheimskich lasów, swą siedzibę mają mroczne elfy, istoty tajemnicze, często uznawane za złe. Prawda jest taka, że gdy wieki temu stworzył je Khyriaan - obdarzył je dobrym sercem, lecz z uwagi na wygląd, pierwsze plemiona jasnych elfów wygnały je. Mają jasną skórę, przy której śnieg wydaje się szary i oczy w różnych odcieniach czerwieni. Włada nimi Noireht, którego tęczówki mają kolor żarzącej się lawy, niczym rzeki ognia Musphelheimu. Ofiara patrząc mu w oczy, czuje, że płonie. Włosy jego są czarniejsze nawet od serca siedziby jego ludu, spełzały one po jego ramionach, wzdłuż pleców, aż do ziemi. Zaiste miał wygląd władcy mroku. Noireht przechadzał się po swej komnacie, co chwilę zerkając w Oko Puszczy, kulisty przedmiot, dzięki któremu mógł ujrzeć każdy fragment Puszczy, co było bardzo przydatne w wykrywaniu intruzów na terenach sąsiednich Siedziby Mroku, jak krasnoludy zwykły nazywać jego pałac. Obserwował dziewiątkę bogów od jakiegoś czasu. Ujrzał wśród nich spadkobierczynię Musphelheimu. Uśmiechnął się chytrze. Pan Mroku postanowił, że wyjdzie naprzeciw starej znajomej. --- --- --- --- --- --- Eithne:-Żadnego śladu tej Skały... czuję tylko depczącą nam po plecach energię ciemności.. Shad'Ya:-Też to czuję.. Mój ogień... gaśnie. Yrsa:-Ja tam nic takiego nie czuję. Shad'Ya:-Nie masz tego zmysłu. Yrsa:-No tak Shad'Ya.. zazdroszczę ci tego zmysłu.. i tego, że elficcy królowie się tobą interesują. Shad'Ya:-Nie dasz mi spokoju? Yrsa:-Tylko mówię, co wyczuwam! *śmieje się* Eithne:-To całe bycie w ciąży ci nie służy. Yrsa:-Nie prosiłam się. Shad'Ya:-Jeszcze cię dzieciak nie kopał? Yrsa:-Jeszcze nie. Nagle miejsce, w którym stały ogarnęła ciemność, w oddali słychać było wycie wilków. Eithne sięgnęła po młot. Yrsa schowała się za jej plecami, a Shad'Ya zamarła. Skądś znała tę aurę i nie dawało jej to spokoju. Eithne:-To może oznaczać tylko jedno - w pobliżu czai się mroczny elf... Wyjątkowo potężny. Shad'Ya poczuła, że ogarnia ją nieznana siła. Osunęła się na ziemię. Eithne:-SHAD'YA! Córka Thora nie zdążyła podbiec do Shad'Yi, gdyż zaatakowała ją struga ciemnej energii. Odskoczyła zdenerwowana. Mroczna energia formowała się w macki i otaczała Eithne ze wszystkich stron. Oślepiła ją na krótki czas, ale to wystarczyło. Gdy otworzyła oczy - Shad'Yi już nie było, a Yrsa kuliła się nerwowo za jej plecami. Eithne:-Ponownie została porwana.. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Asgeir:-Nie tak trzyma się włócznię *poprawia Thyri*. Pokazywałem ci to już miliony razy, powinnaś się nauczyć.. Thyri:-Od początku mówiłam, że to nie dla mnie. Już szybciej nauczyłbyś mnie swej magii wody. Asgeir:-Niestety to niemożliwe. Thyri:-Właśnie o tym mówię. Throst:-Myślę, że jest możliwe, byś nauczyła się mocy wody. Oczy Thyri zalśniły z zachwytu. Thyri:-Naprawdę? Throst:-Tak. Musisz tylko wczuć się w żywioł.. Asgeir:-Nie słuchaj go. To wariat. Dziewczyna zignorowała syna Agira. Thyri:-Pokażesz mi? Throst skinął głową i polecił, by za nim szła. Usłuchała. Throst:-Najważniejsza jest synchronizacja z naturą. Wysłuchuj, medytuj. Nigdy nie osiągniesz perfekcji, lecz musisz do niej dążyć - rozwijać się, próbować ją zrozumieć. Thyri:-A co jeśli ktoś osiągnąłby perfekcję? Throst:-Byłby w stanie ... stworzyć własny wszechświat. Thyri:-Czym jest wszechświat? Throst:-Wszystkim, w czym żyjemy. Yggdrasil jest częścią Dziesiątego Wszechświata. W każdym z nich, prędzej czy później narodzi się ktoś zdolny do osiągnięcia perfekcji, kto tworzy nowy wszechświat. Każdy kolejny jest inny... pewnego dnia powstanie pewnie wszechświat jedenasty, a jego Twórca zniknie z Dziesiątego. My nawet tego nie zobaczymy. Stwórca jest niezwykłą istotą, żyjącą w świecie wyższym niż ten, w którym powinien się znajdować, a więc istotą rasy wyższej. Jak do tej pory, powstało takich dziewięciu. Teoria głosi, że pierwszy wszechświat narodził się samoistnie. Thyri:-A kto jest Stwórcą naszego wszechświata? Syn Tyra uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Throst:-Ktoś na pewno.. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Egir:-Idziemy już trzy godziny i nic nie znaleźliśmy. Jesteś pewna, że kierujemy się we właściwą stronę? Runa:-Nie. Nigdy nie mówiłam, że wiem gdzie jest Skała. Powiedziałam tylko krasnoludzki przesąd. Możemy zmienić kierunek. Tore:-Coś mi mówi, że powinniśmy iść na północny wschód. Egir:-Świetnie. Idziemy. Runa rozmyślała nad miejscem, w którym się znajdowała. Z nieznanego powodu przypomniał jej się stary mit o stworzeniu, który niegdyś słyszała. "Na początku był Throst, a Throst stwo..." Runa:-Zaraz! THROST! Egir:-Co? Runa:-Mit o stworzeniu świata. "Na początku był Throst, a Throst stworzył energię.." - nie mówi wam to nic? Egir:-To może być przypadkowy zbieg imion? Runa:-Zakończenie tego mitu przewiduje powrót Throsta, który odszedł, przyjmującego miano syna Tyra. Dalej uważasz to za przypadek? Tore:-A więc Throst... nie... to niemożliwe.. Runa:-Mnie też zamurowało, jak się nad tym zastanowiłam. Egir:-Jest władcą całego wszechświata... powiem więcej: Stwórcą. Przynajmniej jeśli wierzyć w ten mit.. Runa:-Powstał wieki temu.. Tore:-Możliwe, że Tyr nazwał tak syna specjalnie, znając ten mit. Egir:-Słyszeliście kiedyś, by mówił do Tyra "ojcze"? Zapadła grobowa cisza. Runa:-Tego się obawiałam.. w każdym micie jest ziarnko prawdy.. Egir:-Musimy więc uważać na niego... Rywalizujemy z kimś wszechpotężnym. Runa:-I to właśnie napawa mnie strachem... Jeśli to prawda - Throst wygra turniej. Tore:-Jest jeszcze drugi zwycięzca. Egir:-Gdy są dwa wolne miejsca - nadzieja jest większa. Runa:-Ty i nadzieja? Egir:-Zawsze chciałem wyrwać się z Helheimu. Mam dość pilnowania Rhunna! Runa:-Kogo? Egir:-Rhunn. Został strącony do Helheimu przez Midgardian i... Runa:-O TYM JEST MOWA W MICIE! Rhunn - Stwórca wiatru, zstąpiwszy na ziemię, został odrzucony przez swe Stworzenie i wygnany do Helheimu. Tore:-Wygląda na to, że znaleźliśmy prawdę o stworzeniu świata... Z rozmyślań trójkę bogów wyrwało przeraźliwe wycie, rozlegające się z północnej części lasu. Bóg śmierci zaklął pod nosem. Egir:-Wargi.. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Eithne przechadzała się nerwowo po polanie, rozmyślając nad tym, co się właśnie stało. Yrsa:-A nie możemy jej po prostu uratować jak zawsze? Eithne:-To nie takie proste... nie znamy Puszczy i nie wiemy, gdzie znajduje się siedziba mrocznych elfów... Yrsa:-Znajdźmy Runę! Ona wszystko wie.. Eithne:-Nie, ona nie... ale Throst... tak... znajdźmy jego. Yrsa:-Nie on jest synem Mimira. Eithne:-Ale zdaje się wiedzieć więcej niż każdy znany mi myśliciel. Trzeba spróbować. Poza tym - mimo, że Shad'Ya ma "szczęście" do bycia porywaną, lecz nie łatwo jest ją zabić. Yrsa:-Pamiętasz w którą stronę wyruszył Throst? Eithne:-W kierunku serca puszczy. Ruszajmy. Yrsa:-Dobrze.. Po drodze mijały przeróżne stworzenia, wiele z nich zagrażało Yrsie i Eithne musiała rozwalać im czaszki młotem. Pozbierała między innymi skórę potężnego wyrkina i parę smoczych zębów. Yrsa przyglądała się z obrzydzeniem, jak wplata je w rzemyk i zakłada na szyję. Skórę przywdziała jako pelerynę. Napotkały Thyri medytującą koło wielkiego dębu. Ta otworzyła jedno oko i zachwiała się zdziwiona. Thyri:-Eithne? Nie poszłaś w inną stronę? Eithne:-Muszę porozmawiać z Throstem. Thyri:-Ale co... Eithne:-Powali Shad'Yę... znowu. Jakaś mroczna energia. Thyri:-Czyżby siły Ciemności znów... Eithne:-Nie. To był po prostu mrok. Nie miał nic wspólnego z Ciemnością. Thyri:-Dlaczego akurat Throst? Eithne:-Wydaje mi się, że wie więcej niż nam mówi. A teraz prowadź. Thyri wstała i posłusznie wykonała polecenie. Throst siedział na drzewie, wpatrując się w niebo, widocznie nad czymś zamyślony. Thyri:-Eithne do ciebie! Uśmiechnął się i jednym susem zeskoczył z drzewa. Throst:-Co cię tu sprowadza? Eithne:-Porwali Shad'Yę. Throst:-Nic nowego. Acz sądząc po tym, kto ją porwał - jest bezpieczna. Eithne:-Ty wiesz, kto to był? Throst:-Khyriaan.. Eithne:-Czyli? Thyri:-On tak nazywa Noirehta... nie wiem czemu. Zapytaj się go, jaka jest jego teoria stworzenia wszechświata. Eithne:-Chętnie posłucham. Throst powtórzył jej słowa, które przedtem rzekł do Thyri. Eithne:-A więc... ten Stwórca.. żyje w naszym świecie? Throst:-Pewnie tak. Chyba, że wolał zostać w swoim wszechświecie, w którym się urodził, lecz jest to rzadko spotykane. Raczej wolą przenieść się do swego tworu, gdzie rządzą losem jego mieszkańców. Eithne:-A skąd pewność, że ta teoria jest prawdziwa? Throst:-Wiążę się z pewnym mitem.. Eithne:-Opowiedz mi go. Throst:-"Na początku był Stwórca, a Stwórca..." Eithne:-Nie tak szybko. W mitach zazwyczaj imię Stwórcy, jeśli je posiada jest podane - a jeśli był to mieszkaniec Dziewiątego wszechświata - musi mieć jakieś imię. Tak więc - chcę usłyszeć imię Stwórcy. Throst uśmiechnął się z uznaniem. Throst:-Zaiste jesteś sprytną lisicą, córko Thora. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Shad'Ya obudziła się w tajemniczym, mrocznym, lecz i fascynującym miejscu. Był to ogród, porośnięty szarymi różami z czarnymi łodygami. Ich ciernie zdawały się przesiąkać krwią. Zwiędłe drzewa uniemożliwiały dostęp światłu Słońca, a tylko Lhyria - odległa gwiazda, mająca swe źródło w sercu piekieł, oświetlała to miejsce. Bogini rozejrzała się - nie było tu żywej duszy oprócz... Noireht:-Witaj w moim domu, córko Surtura. Odwróciła się i ujrzała elfa. Przynajmniej tak go nazwała, widząc jego szpiczaste uszy. Ten nie wyglądał jej jak typowy elf - miał białą skórę, jakby nie dotkniętą przez słońce, krwistoczerwone oczy i długie, czarne włosy spięte w kucyk pięćdziesięcioma rzemykami. Podobał jej się. Wyczuwała w nim ukryty ogień, płomień jaśniejszy od płomiennych rzek Surtura... i to ją denerwowało. Shad'Ya:-Kim ty jesteś? Noireht:-Jestem Noireht Prześladowca, władca zapomnianych elfów... i pan tego ogrodu. Shad'Ya:-Prześladowca? Wypuść mnie natychmiast! Rozzłoszczona bogini przywołała ogień i cisnęła nim w niego, lecz zdawał się nie czynić mu krzywdy. Stał spokojnie, aż płomienie zgasły. Shad'Ya:-Ogień nie zrobił ci krzywdy? Jak to?! Przecież pali nawet stworzenia światła, a tym bardziej ciemności! Noireht:-Nie jestem stworzeniem ciemności, Shad'Yo... Shad'Ya:-Skąd znasz moje imię?! Noireht:-Już się kiedyś spotkaliśmy. Uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając białe zęby. Shad'Ya zmarszczyła brwi - miał wilcze kły! To sprawiało, że wyglądał jeszcze... Bogini otrząsnęła się. Shad'Ya:-Nie zapomniałabym kogoś takiego. Starała się mówić beznamiętnie, co do tej pory dobrze jej się udawało. Zmrużyła oczy.. przypominał jej kogoś. Shad'Ya:-Dlaczego ... zostaliście opuszczeni przez elfy Álfheimu? Noireht:-Nie każdy ma w sobie duszę Álfheimczyka. Wraz z mymi braćmi chcieliśmy coś zmienić, Álfheimskie prawo krępuje mieszkańców tego rejonu na wiele sposobów. Nie można nawet wziąć ślubu bez pozwolenia władcy Álfheimu, czy też uścisnąć przyjaźnie starego druha, ponieważ uchodzi to za zbyt bliski kontakt fizyczny. Nie można sprzeciwić się słowom władcy... życie trochę niewolnicze. Shad'Ya:-Zawsze chciałam tam mieszkać.. Noireht:-Jeśli nie jesteś władcą albo nie pochodzisz ze szlachetnego elfickiego rodu, nie masz czego szukać w Álfheimie... Zostaliśmy wygnani, opuszczeni i zapomniani przez chęć bycia sobą. Shad'Ya:-Zawsze myślałam, że świat jest sprawiedliwszy. Czemu mnie porwałeś? Noireht:-Jak już mówiłem: spotkaliśmy się wcześniej. Chciałem... porozmawiać. Od niedawna, bodajże od stu lat, wszystkimi odłamami elfów, rządzi jedna osoba... A więc... Shad'Yo... jak się sprawuje mój medalion? --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Egir miał rację - wargi. I to cała wataha. Te stworzenia, większe nawet od wilkorów, miewały nawet do trzech metrów wysokości. Egir:-Umiesz walczyć? Wyciągnęła dwa sztylety. Jeden podała Tore'owi, który niechętnie wziął od niej broń. Runa:-Umiem. Pamiętaj jednak, że ani ja ani Tore nie walczymy tak dobrze jak ty. Tore:-Nie będę walczył. Runa:-Zgłupiałeś? To wargi, rozszarpią nas jeśli... Tore:-Jeszcze zdążymy uciec, jeśli każde z nas pobiegnie w inną stronę. Egir:-Mamy uciekać niczym tchórze? Runa:-Nie Tore, nie możemy tego zrobić. Rozpoczęta została próba oddania, co to za oddanie, jeśli uciekniemy i pozwolimy wargom zaatakować naszych przyjaciół? Tore:-Na co nam zdana próba, skoro będziemy martwi? Jeszcze nikt żywy nie wyszedł ze starcia z wargami... śmierć... Egir uderzył Tore'a w bark tak mocno, że ten zakwilił. Egir:-Ja jestem śmiercią. Nie przyjdzie po nas dopóki sobie tego nie zażyczę. Zrozumiałeś? Tore:-Ty... ty.. Runa:-Weźmiesz się w garść i będziesz walczył, czy potrzebujesz lepszej zachęty? Tore:-Ja... JA NIE BĘDĘ WALCZYĆ! Bóg pokoju zaczął oddalać się od Egira i Runy, którzy uznali, że lepiej będzie pozwolić mu uciec. Tymczasem stanęli ramię w ramię, czekając na przyjście potworów. Wargi wyleciały zza krzaków, szybsze niż stado galopujących rumaków. Legenda głosi, że gdy warg upatrzy sobie ofiarę, rzuca się na nią i tak długo rozgryza jego skórę, aż wszelkie oznaki, że była ona kiedyś żywym stworzeniem znikają. Jeden z nich spojrzał na dwójkę bogów i wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by pociekła mu ślina. Zawył głośno, dając swej hordzie znak, że ta dwójka ma być ich obiadem. Były ich tysiące, nadciągały z każdej strony. Runa miała zniszczyć przywódcę, Egir całą resztę. Dla niego, rzecz jasna zabijanie paru tysięcy wrogów na raz nie było niczym nowym, lecz Runa nigdy wcześniej nie brała udziału w prawdziwej walce, nie licząc potyczek podczas turniejów w Asgardzie. To jednak były dzikie zwierzęta. Bestia skoczyła na Dziewczynę, która ledwo zdążyła zrobić unik, przy okazji zadając wargowi płytką ranę na grzbiecie. Zwierzę zaryczało, po czym wykonało dziki obrót i powaliło boginię na ziemię. Runa podwinęła kolana pod brodę i kopnęła zwierzę w pierś z taką siłą, że wyleciało one w kierunku drzewa. Szybko rozpatrzyła słabe punkty zwierzęcia i zrozumiała, że nie wygra w walce wręcz. To, że raz udało jej się zaskoczyć warga, jeszcze nie czyni z niej zwycięzcy. Spojrzała na swój sztylet - gdyby tylko miała miecz Egira... albo chociaż drugi taki nóż... Tore go zabrał. Nie miała zbyt wiele czasu do namysłu, bowiem zwierzę ponownie rzuciło się na nią. Odskoczyła, wciąż myśląc. Runa:-EGIR?! POTRZEBNY CI MIECZ?! Nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi. Podniosła więc z ziemi pierwszą lepszą gałąź i uderzyła nią warga, lecz to tylko go zirytowało. Zadał cios. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że w jednej chwili Runa groziła zwierzęciu patykiem, a w drugiej leżała na ziemi z zakrwawionym ramieniem, na którym został ślad wilczych pazurów. Ledwo podniosła się z podłoża. Bestia okrążała ją, jakby patrząc, w którym miejscu zacząć gryźć. I wtedy padła na ziemię martwa. Z mieczem Egira, wbitym w grzbiet. Bóg śmierci stał nad zwłokami zwierzęcia i obserwował Runę. Egir:-Skóra warga. Wyjątkowo cenny towar. Runa:-Już? Rozbiłeś te hordy tak szybko? Uśmiechnął się ponuro. Egir:-Mówisz do śmierci. Runa:-Tak... Egir:-Zbierzmy więc skórę. A tobie przydałoby się szkolenie - masz mózg, lecz powinnaś też umieć się bronić. Runa:-Umiem, ale załatwić warga nie jest łatwo... Egir:-Zabiłem dziś dokładnie pięć tysięcy sześćset dwadzieścia sztuk. Runa:-Nie każdy jest synem Helii. Egir:-Zaiste nie każdy. Co robimy? Szukamy Tore'a? Runa:-Przydałoby się. A potem... znajdźmy Throsta... Muszę z nim porozmawiać.. Koniecznie... On... on stworzył świat. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Throst:-Tak, znam imię Stwórcy.. Znam i jego. I wszystkich czterech Stwórców Żywiołów. Eithne:-To byli jeszcze jacyś inni? Throst:-Wheyr - Stwórca Wody, Khyriaan - Stwórca Ognia, Eighor - Stwórca Ziemii i Rhunn - Stwórca Wiatru. Wiedziałaś, że Runa ma imię na cześć Rhunna? Eithne:-Możliwe jest, bym któregoś z nich kiedykolwiek poznała? Throst:-Eighor... został wygnany do Utgardu, gdzie przyjął imię Arhonn. Eithne:-Czyli... czyli, że Sigrid... ze Stwórcą Ziemi? Throst:-Tak. Yrsa:-A więc to prawda! Może nie tylko ja skończę z dzieckiem po tym Turnieju! Eithne:-On nie powiedział, że Sigrid jest w ciąży... Throst:-Z tego co wiem, to jest... Eithne:-CO?! Jasne, ona nienawidzi tego Arhonna! Yrsa odbiegła śmiejąc się głośno. Throst:-Tylko żartowałem, by miała nad czym myśleć. Musimy porozmawiać na spokojnie. Chodź. Zabrał ją wgłąb lasu. Throst:-Pytałaś o imię Stwórcy... a może sama powinnaś do niego dojść? Eithne:*zirytowana*-Jak? Las mi o tym szepnie? Throst:-Możliwe. Musisz tylko usiąść i skoncentrować się. Pomyśl nad zjednaniem się z naturą. Eithne:-Mówiłeś, że to możliwe tylko dla Stwórcy kolejnego wszechświata! Throst:-Nie. To możliwe dla każdego. Perfekcja jest możliwa tylko dla Stwórcy. A w tobie widzę potencjał - kto wie, czy jej nie osiągniesz. Chciałbym ujrzeć twój wszechświat. Eithne:-Przecież... i tak byś go nie zobaczył! Sam mówiłeś, że tylko Stwórcy mogą się przemieszczać pomiędzy wszechświatami! Throst:-Znam Stwórców, pamiętaj... Eithne:-No tak... ale... ja? Już prędzej ty! Throst:-Dla mnie to jest podwójnie trudne.. Eithne:-Czemu! Przecież jesteś najmądrzejszą istotą jaką znam! Throst:-Nie mogę już tego przed tobą dłużej ukrywać.. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.. Usiądź, to długa opowieść.